Forgotten Birthday
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "Say happy birthday for me dear lover boy." Stupid Kyouya. SLASH! Masamune/Nile!


**I didn't know you guys liked Nile/Masamune! I only sort of ship it though :P Oh well! Here is your lovely Masamune/Nile story! **

**Disclaimer: No. No. No. I can only wish. I can wish forever and I still wouldn't own MFB. **

Masamune sighed and stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. He was walking down an empty street by himself, wallowing in self pity that none, not even one, of his friends had remembered his birthday. Sure, it was Chi-yun's birthday too but no-one had even bothered to send him a message! So that was how he ended up at the gate to the house that Chi-yun and Da Xiang shared, where a party was in full swing for the birthday boy.

He didn't really even want to go in but what else could he do on his birthday? Sit alone in his small apartment watching movies and eating his sorrows? No, enjoying someone else's birthday party sounded much more appealing. He would be spending his time with all his friends, even if they weren't centered on himself.

Knocking before entering seemed too mainstream and it was way too loud for anyone to possibly hear him knocking over the sound of the party so he just let himself in without a single real worry on his mind.

The sight before him after he'd closed the door was quite amazing. There was at least a hundred people in the house with each of them slowly migrating to the backyard. Music was blaring from the speakers that were not to be seen anywhere he looked. There was even a huge pile of birthday presents stacked in an abnormally neat pile beside a huge TV showing pictures of Chi-yun over the years with his friends.

It gave him feelings of anger and irritation that everyone had forgotten about him being a birthday boy but had all remembered that it was the extremely short chinaman's birthday whom they had never been as close with.

~LOVE~

Somehow Nile had found himself at the birthday party. He still wasn't completely sure how he'd been convinced to come but he knew that it had something to do with Kyouya and Ginga dragging him - quite literally - with them no matter how much he had protested. He didn't even know when Kyouya had met Chi-yun - because he sure as hell hadn't - to be invited to his party, not that Nile really cared anyway.

He honestly wondered why Ginga and Da Xiang had gone to so much effort to plan a birthday party for Chi-yun but completely forgotten about Masamune. Weren't Ginga and Masamune best friends? Shouldn't Ginga have remembered? It didn't matter though.

Nile knew it was his rival's birthday. He had even bought him a present! Much as he hated to admit it, he had always liked Masamune, even if he never acted like it. The kid did have one of the most annoying personalities in the history of annoying personalities after all, but maybe that was one of the reasons he liked him. Plus he did make a pretty good opponent in a bey battle.

It was these thoughts that ran through Nile's mind as he sat on a couch in the lounge room, munching on some chips with Kyouya, both having grown tired of the party after a few minutes of being there. Yeah, they weren't really what you'd call party people.

"I'm so bored!" Kyouya groaned, leaning back into the couch further than he already had numerous times before. Honestly, he complained so much!

"If you are that bored then go find Ginga, or do something to entertain yourself! I'm not going to entertain you for you," Nile said to his best friend as he put another chip in his mouth.

The elder boy groaned again and slumped even further into the couch. "Too much effort for a party."

Nile rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

Kyouya opened his eyes, smirking as if he knew something Nile was unaware of. Really. Sometimes that guy could confuse the shit out of you. Often more than you wanted to admit.

"Get me something," Kyouya said still smirking.

Nile walked out, pretending that Kyouya acted like a normal, civilized person all the time and didn't turn into a crazy retard sometimes.

Nile weaved through the groups of bodies around the house to get to the kitchen. It was requiring quite a lot of effort actually. Eventually though, he got to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water, one for himself, the other one for Kyouya. He was about to return to the lounge room when he saw him.

Masamune stood, leaning against a table, talking to a couple of Chinese people Nile didn't know. For a moment he thought he'd gone unnoticed too until Masamune looked at him.

"Nile old buddy!" He said walking over to the Egyptian and casually swinging an arm around his shoulders, causing him to tense slightly at the gesture. "Guys this is Nile! Nile, this is Lan Lan and Dawai, I just met them!"

Nile rolled his eyes. Of course masamune had just met them by simply walking up to them and starting a conversation. It was just the kind of thing he'd do.

"Hi."

"Hello!"

Hey!"

They even have that annoying happy tone most of Masamune's friends seemed to have. Stupid happy people, Nile thought, forcing a smile onto his face.

"What're you doing Nile?' Masamune asked looking at the two glasses of water curiously.

"Well, I was going back to the lounge room with Kyouya's water," He replied slightly impatient.

"Oh, okay then, see ya," masamune murmured, turning away, slightly upset that not even Nile had remembered his birthday. He hadn't really expected him to, it was more that he'd hoped he would remember.

Nile saw this as he turned.

"Here, hold this. I'll be back," He said, handing his water to Masamune before going to give Kyouya his water.

As he gave Kyouya his water Kyouya smirked again. Seriously, what was with that? Was he on drugs or something?

"Say happy birthday for me dear lover boy," He said making kissy faces.

So that was what he kept smirking about. Seriously, why had he told Kyouya he liked Masamune? Oh yeah, he was drunk... Stupid Kyouya.

Instead of speaking Nile simply punched Kyouya who started laughing like a madman. Why he was Nile's best friend, no-one would ever know... Really. No-one.

Leaving Kyouya to be a madman by himself, Nile returned to the kitchen where Masamune was still waiting for him to return, Lan Lan and Dawai nowhere to be seen. He watched as Masamune raised a nearly empty lass of water to his lips again and growled. Yes, growled.

Stupid Masamune finishing my water, Nile thought as he stood with his arms crossed in front of Masamune.

"That's my water dip shit," Nile said, startling Masamune into spitting out half a mouthful of water over him. "Ugh. Gross!"

Masamune smiled. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

Masamune laughed loudly. "Yeah, you're right, I'm not sorry."

Nile glared from beneath his now wet hair. "You'll pay for this Kadoya."

After a few minutes the pair fell into an awkward silence, both glancing at each other every chance they got. Still, neither knew what to say so the silence remained unbroken until Nile spoke.

"Happy birthday."

Masamune did a double take. Nile had remembered?

"Kyouya says happy birthday too."

Both of them had remembered!? Well, that changed his thoughts on his friends. Two of them had remembered his birthday. If only he wasn't stuck at a party for someone else. That gave him an idea.

"Thanks. Do you wanna ditch this party and come back to my place?"

Nile smiled. "Sure, why not? This party's been boring me since I got here."

Masamune laughed as they walked out the front door together, leaving the party, not knowing Kyouya was watching them leave and still hadn't calmed down.

~LOVE~

Later that night Masamune and Nile sat on the couch in Masamune's apartment watching Iron man and trying not to fall asleep.

"I'm so tired!" Masamune murmured, stifling a yawn in his hand.

Nile laughed tiredly. "Then go to sleep."

"But you'll leave while I'm asleep," he said turning to face Nile.

Nile also turned to look at Masamune. "I don't have to leave though. It's not like I really need to go back to my apartment."

"So you'll stay?" Masamune smiled.

Nile rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll stay. But I call your bed!"

Saying that, Nile jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom, jumping on the bed and going through the drawers next to the bed to find a pair of sweatpants and a singlet to sleep in.

The second he had both items on the bed a great weight jumped on him, tickling him until he was breathless.

"Oh god, stop! St-st-STOP!"

Nile was laughing extremely hard. He was so ticklish. But they were both tired so Masamune rolled away and picked up his pajamas, going to the bathroom to put them on while Nile changed in his bedroom.

When he returned to his bedroom Nile lay under the covers of the queen size bed, eyes shut and breathing softly. He wasn't asleep though, that was obvious.

Masamune quietly turned the light off and crept to the bedside.

"Shove over Nile," he said, pushing Nile away from the middle of the bed and climbing in beside him.

He couldn't deny that he'd had a crush on Nile for a long time. It was kind of sad really, just how much he liked the boy beside him. He wouldn't tell him though, not unless Nile said he returned his feelings first, which would probably never happen. So he really didn't expect Nile to shuffle back over to him and mold himself into his side.

"I'm cold," he murmured.

Masamune had been lying with his hands behind his head but once Nile was pressed against his side he moved one to wrap around the small body beside him.

Slowly he drifted off into dreamland, his last conscious thought being that he had to tell Nile how he felt in the morning.

~LOVE~

Ginga had been given a key to Masamune's apartment when he first moved in, although he rarely used it. The reason he used it that day was that Kyouya had reminded him that he'd missed (forgotten) his best friend's birthday. In a rush he'd gotten up early that morning to surprise his best friend. He didn't expect Nile to be there though.

Ginga stood in the doorway of Masamune's bedroom with his mouth hanging open. He stared at the sight before him, shocked to say the least.

Masamune and Nile lay in the centre of the bed, cuddled up together like a boyfriend and girlfriend would be in a normal situation. Nile lay with his head resting on Masamune's chest while Masamune had his arms wrapped protectively around Nile.

There was nothing Ginga could do except stand in the doorway and stare. He stood there until Masamune moved, he was waking up.

Slowly but surely, Masamune woke up, opening his eyes and blushing when he realised his current position. He managed to sit up, moving Nile's head only slightly so he didn't wake up. That was when he noticed Ginga gaping at him in the doorway.

"Uh, hey Ginga..."

Ginga's mouth opened and shut, not one sound exiting. He wanted to ask so many questions. The main one? Why was he sleeping with Nile? Seriously. Nile? Of all people? Sure, he may have suspected that his best friend had a slight crush on the boy but Nile didn't seem like the kind of person to share a bed, much less with his annoying - scratch that, extremely annoying - rival.

It just seemed odd.

"Uh... You're probably wanting an explanation, aren't you?"

Ginga nodded. Hell yes he wanted an explanation! He needed to know what was going on. If he didn't find out, he just might die of confusion!

"Um... Well, yesterday we got bored of that party so we came back here and watched movies, then we sort of just went to bed and that's how we woke up... Yeah, that's what happened!" He said thinking over his retelling to make sure he'd covered the main points. He didn't need to tell the whole truth. It was only Ginga after all.

Ginga finally found his voice after hearing the shortened story. "So you're sure that's all that happened? You don't have any... Romantic feelings about him?"

Masamune was speechless. All that came out of his mouth was a few different variations of 'uh' and 'um'.

Ginga raised an eyebrow. "So you do like him. Huh. I suspected it."

Masamune didn't like the tone of Ginga's voice as he'd said that. He also failed to notice that the boy beside him was awake before he spoke.

"Do you have a problem with that Ginga? Does it matter that I like him? Huh? Does it?"

Ginga, being the one standing in the doorway, smiled, having noticed the emerald green eyes looking up at Masamune. NIle was smiling, still unnoticed by Masamune.

"No, there's no problem with it. Geez. Why would I have a problem with ti? I'm gonna leave now though. You two should talk. See ya!"

And like that, Ginga was gone.

Nile sat up, looking at Masamune's dark brown eyes which were wide with realisation that he'd basically - actually he had - told Nile that he liked him.

"You could've just told me, you know. Do you have any idea how long I've liked you? Honestly."

"I, um- wait, what?"

Nile sighed. "I. Like. You. Would you like me to repeat it any clearer? You're such an idiot sometimes."

"HEY! I'm not an idiot!

Nile lay back down on the bed with his hands beneath his head. "Sure, that's exactly why you always ask stupid questions and say stupid things all the time."

Masamune huffed and got out of the bed. He hated when people said he was stupid but why did it have to sound so damn cute when Nile said it?

"I'm going to have some breakfast. Stay here of come, your choice."

Nile watched Masamune leave the bedroom and go to the kitchen before rolling off the bed to follow him. He couldn't help but think that that wasn't what Ginga had meant when he said to 'talk'.

He walked out of the bedroom quietly, sneaking up behind Masamune as he made himself a bowl of coco pops and wrapped his long arms around his body.

Nile felt Masamune sigh and put down the milk rather than seeing it. He allowed the slightly taller boy to turn around so they were facing each other and looked into the chocolatey eyes he loved so much, hoping Masamune would say something to break the silence.

"You're too cute for your own good you know," masamune said smiling. "Maybe that;s one of the reasons why I love you. But then again, maybe not."

The last sentence earned him a playful slap on the arm.

"Or maybe you love me, like I love you, and would be willing to go out with me?"

Masamune smiled at the way he'd just been asked out. Seriously, Nile really was too cute for his own good.

"I think that's a great idea. How about you stay and watch movies today though?"

Nile smiled and hugged Masamune tightly. "I think I'd like that a lot."

And so they did just that. Cuddled on a couch while watching movies for the rest of the day. It was definitely one of their favourite days ever.

**Guys! I think that is the longest one-shot I've ever written! I didn't want it to end D': What is happening to me? Sorry if the ending was kinda crappy but I was just like, 'No. I must stop this madness now!' **

**Anyway, you know, I've been thinking. We need shipping names for these pairings! Like, Kyouya/Ryuga, Nile/Masamune, Kyouya/Nile etc. I'd love if you guys sent me some ideas for them! It'd be awesome! Now go! Review! Make me a happy authoress! AND VOTE ON THE NEW POLL! ^_^**


End file.
